The Prince's Punishments Being Edited INFORMATION!
by sweet little aka kitsune-chan
Summary: HOLD EDITING: Zuko has to deal with zhao while on a ship on his fathers order's, warnings:MB,rape,child abuse,minor,humil,language. if you are offended by any of thid DO NOT READ, NOR FLAME FOR I DO NOT CARE WHAT YOU THINK DON'T LIKE DONT' READ, GOT IT!
1. Chapter 1 being edit

ok ok ok i know everyone is probably like "what the fuck" or somthing like that, but I am so sorry. I have just had my computer fixed but its like naked I have still have to put everythink back on it and downloads won't work and everything is really frusterating and confusing. I am first going to fix up all my (ahem) horrible work on these story, and m'computer before going though with the final chapters of both Ozai and the Toddler, 'n' The Prince's Punishments. I am ashamed of both the grammer and spelling I have done in these writings and promise to fix them, when I wrote them I did not have the tools I needed or the feel of how to write. Please forgive my "eg-nor-a-mus" veiw on that stuff you better be laughlin' at m'joke (glares)

don't go both looking in the chapters for all you'll see this this notice

P.S.

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME


	2. Chapter 2 being edit

ok ok ok i know everyone is probably like "what the fuck" or somthing like that, but I am so sorry. I have just had my computer fixed but its like naked I have still have to put everythink back on it and downloads won't work and everything is really frusterating and confusing. I am first going to fix up all my (ahem) horrible work on these story, and m'computer before going though with the final chapters of both Ozai and the Toddler, 'n' The Prince's Punishments. I am ashamed of both the grammer and spelling I have done in these writings and promise to fix them, when I wrote them I did not have the tools I needed or the feel of how to write. Please forgive my "eg-nor-a-mus" veiw on that stuff you better be laughlin' at m'joke (glares)

don't go both looking in the chapters for all you'll see this this notice

P.S.

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME


	3. Chapter 3 being edit

ok ok ok i know everyone is probably like "what the fuck" or somthing like that, but I am so sorry. I have just had my computer fixed but its like naked I have still have to put everythink back on it and downloads won't work and everything is really frusterating and confusing. I am first going to fix up all my (ahem) horrible work on these story, and m'computer before going though with the final chapters of both Ozai and the Toddler, 'n' The Prince's Punishments. I am ashamed of both the grammer and spelling I have done in these writings and promise to fix them, when I wrote them I did not have the tools I needed or the feel of how to write. Please forgive my "eg-nor-a-mus" veiw on that stuff you better be laughlin' at m'joke (glares)

don't go both looking in the chapters for all you'll see this this notice

P.S.

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME


	4. Chapter 4 being edit

ok ok ok i know everyone is probably like "what the fuck" or somthing like that, but I am so sorry. I have just had my computer fixed but its like naked I have still have to put everythink back on it and downloads won't work and everything is really frusterating and confusing. I am first going to fix up all my (ahem) horrible work on these story, and m'computer before going though with the final chapters of both Ozai and the Toddler, 'n' The Prince's Punishments. I am ashamed of both the grammer and spelling I have done in these writings and promise to fix them, when I wrote them I did not have the tools I needed or the feel of how to write. Please forgive my "eg-nor-a-mus" veiw on that stuff you better be laughlin' at m'joke (glares)

don't go both looking in the chapters for all you'll see this this notice

P.S.

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME


	5. Author's note a reply to Anonymous reply

Reply to "Anonymous"

Oh…lol , well I suppose I passed the test eh? naw it didn't ruinin my mood im used to pple yelling at me for writing horror's , and thanks im glad you well I guess 'enjoyed' the fic, but I know what you mean by messing with pple, but thank you very much for replying back, I hate to think pple hate me for no reason,

Rini Koi


	6. INFORMATION YOU AND I NEED TO KNOW

You can bitch me out about this later but this is important and I really need to know

Ok here's the thing, I plan to have this final chapter up on Monday

BUT I need to know something because I'm sort of lost in this small section . . . my friends who have read the final chapter say I should have another rape scene and I'm all for that but I want my reviewers to be happy as well, so here's the thing . . . rape or no . . . I need to know A.S.A.P. so I can finish editing and post it and get on with my life TT

PROs for yes: longer chapter and heroic ending…possible but defiantly longer chapter

PROs for no: shorter chapter (that's a pro for me ) and for the those who don't like young boys being brutally raped…..ummmm hee hee ya get the point right?...what im a fangirl? Get over it.

YOU NEED TO TELL ME SOON OTHERWISE IT MAY TAKE ME LONGER AND I MAY JUST PUT IN WHAT THE HELL I WANT

please email me and PLEASE DON'T JUST BLOW THIS OFF

KITSUNY-CHAN


End file.
